Wesley
} |name = Wesley |image = Avatar-Wesley.png |supertitle = Island character |location = |relationshipunlocks = }} 150px Wesley is a Pirate Captain whose character is unlocked at Level 6. Description Wesley claims that he was accidentally left behind by his crew after falling overboard; Pike believes he was tossed overboard for being a terrible pirate, however. He describes himself as daring, heroic, and handsome, and he has developed an interest in Sita. Wesley believes that proper piracy means being well-mannered, using words over swords and sending thank-you letters afterwards. He is also quite fond of tea-time and jam biscuits. While Wesley waits for his ship to return, he minds Los muelles. Appearance Wesley considers himself to be quite attractive. He has long blond hair that is tied in a ponytail, a green shirt, and brown pants. Wesley also carries a sword. Wesley’s physical appearance and occasional mentions of the Pirate Roberts are likely references to the book and film The Princess Bride. Relationship Levels See at Gráfico de Niveles de Personajes Wesley Quotes Citations (clic "Show" to see) => *''Being a pirate does not mean one loses one's taste and refinement.'' *''Being a world-renowned pirate is hard work. Time for a nice cup of tea.'' *''Besides being fluent in a dozen languages, I have skills the modern pirate can't do without.'' *''Brave deeds done dirt cheap!'' *''Daring defender of Paradise Bay! That will look smashing on my CV.'' *''Don't hate me because I'm daring, heroic, and classically handsome.'' *''Hank and Otis are good chaps. Seagulls. Excellent builders, you know.'' *''I worked hard to teach my crew about the finer things in life. They'll thank me one day.'' *''I am temporarily engaged in commerce, but when my crew comes back for me...'' *''I bring a certain style and panache this place has rather lacked until now.'' *''I gave the high seas some genuine flair. Piracy's loss is your gain, Paradise Bay.'' *''I like to think my good looks and elevated tastes make me a better pirate.'' *''I miss my crew - they laughed at my jokes. Of course they laughed at everything I did...'' *''I never embark on a pirating voyage without plenty of clean underpants.'' *''I never undertake a new adventure without knowing I have plenty of tea on hand.'' *''I'm just keeping shop while I await my next grand adventure.'' *''I'm often nostalgic for pirate life. How I miss afternoon tea on the quarterdeck!'' *''If Hank and Otis would build a tea-room, we'd bring civilization to Paradise Bay! And jam biscuits!'' *''Imagine a man who's bold, brave, and beautifully dressed. You're imagining me!'' *''It's astounding, really, how few requests I've received for hero jobs. I'm available...'' *''Just because one is a pirate does not mean one is not a gentleman.'' *''My contributions to pirate culture are jam biscuits and the egg-and-cress sandwich. And tea-time.'' *''My crew will return for me any time now, and then I can stoip doing my laundry in salt water.'' *''Need a hero by the day or hour? Who better than... ME?'' *''Need heroic deeds done dashingly? I'm your man!'' *''Need someone to save the day? You have only to ask.'' *''Nigel the seagull oversees the Mapamundi. Good chap, Nigel.'' *''One should not compromise one's standards simply because one is a pirate.'' *''Pirates in general are long on derring-do and short on everyday civilities.'' *''The kind people of Paradise Bay have not begun to tap my talents. I'm frankly amazing.'' *''Trader is a temporary position. I'll be a pirate again before you know it.'' *''Until my crew returns for me, I'm prepared to serve as the hero of Paradise Bay!'' *''Wesley here, standing by in case you need a helping hand!'' *''What this island needs is a tea room! That would be just the thing!'' *''When I found my crew, not a man Jack of them could make a good cup of tea. Imagine!'' *''Your run-of-the-mill pirate hasn't half my civilized decorum or urbane wit.'' fr:Wesley en:Wesley Categoría:Isleños